When I Found You
by Squicy31
Summary: When Korra and Mako kissed and Bolin saw it, he runs until he reaches a dark alley. He notices it looks familiar, then he thinks about what happened ten years ago. I wrote this for Chattymonkey091. Please Review.


**This is a one shot about Bolin after he saw Mako and Korra kiss. He ran away into an alley, where he thinks about the time he found Pabu after his parents died. Just another pointless one shot. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TLOK and I never will. But if I did, Pabu and Naga would be in the show more.**

'No. No, this can't be happening,' Bolin thought to himself as he ran away. 'I can't believe I just witnessed Korra and Mako kiss! I thought she liked me. Now I just feel like an idiot.'

Bolin cried himself down the road before running out of breath. He found himself about half a mile from the pro-bending arena. He looked around and saw a dark alley. He and Pabu took a seat. As he started to clear his head of all the events that just took place not even an hour ago, he noticed something very familiar about this alley.

"Pabu?" Bolin said before looking around some more, realizing where he was. "I remember this place. This is the place where I found you shortly after my parents were killed."

He thought of what happened ten years ago.

"_Bolin! Bolin!" Mako cried to his younger brother as tears streaming down his face. "I-I just…"_

"_W-what happened? And where are Mom and Dad?" A six year old Bolin asked his older brother as he pulled him into their small apartment they lived in with their parents._

"_Mom and Dad went away. And now we have to leave," Mako said, trying to keep the truth from Bolin, as he was too young to understand what just happened._

"_Why? W-where did they go? Are- are they coming back?" Bolin cried, looking for answers to why they have to leave and where his parents were._

"_Bolin, just listen to me. We have to leave, NOW!" Mako yelled at his brother._

_Mako grabbed Bolin's hand and pushed him out the door, then turning back to get the extra money their parents kept in the jar they kept in the kitchen._

_As they ran out of the apartment building from the back exit, Mako was thinking about what to tell Bolin._

'_What am I supposed to do?' Mako thought. 'I bet that mugger is still looking for me, since I just witnessed him commit murder to my parents and are the police going to take us away if they find us?' Tears were now streaming down his face._

"_Mako, where are we going?" Bolin asked._

"_I don't know Bolin. Considering that we have no family what-so-ever living in Republic City, I guess we are stuck out on the streets."_

"_But we do have family in Republic City, we have Mom and Dad."_

"_Bolin, listen to me, Mom and Dad won't be coming back for a little while. Something came up and now we have to fend for ourselves until they return." Mako felt bad for his brother. _

_Mako knew his parents won't coming back and they had to leave their apartment before the mugger finds and kills them since Mako knows what he looks like. They also had to leave before the police gets there and when the police get there, they will put them both in an orphanage. Mako didn't want that because there could be a chance they could get adopted out separately since they were different types of benders and no one might want to adopt a firebender and an earthbender._

_Mako led them down the street towards an alley and he used the money he had to buy them a small bowl of noodles to hold them out for a while. _

_Bolin was almost finished eating when he looked to his left and saw a little fire ferret of a few months old rummaging through the garbage. He took one look at him and decided he wanted to keep him. Bolin picked up the ferret and showed him to Mako._

"_Mako! Look at this little fire ferret that I found. Can we keep him?" Bolin asked his brother as he held the little ferret close. Giving him the rest of his noodles._

"_No Bolin. We can't afford a pet right now."_

"_But Mako, Pabu can eat our scraps. And he is in the same position as we are in as well. All of us have to fend for ourselves. Please?" Bolin asked holding the ferret towards his brother._

"_Bolin, I- wait, what did you call him?"_

"_I called him Pabu. Mom always told me stories of when she was younger and lived in Ba Sing Se of her pet goat dog named Pabu. So I decided to name my fire ferret after her pet. And plus he reminds me so much of Mom."_

"_But I never said that you can keep him. But since he reminds you of Mom, I guess you can keep him. Just feed him after you've eaten. I don't want you going thin just because he is a little hungry," Mako said scratching Pabu's head._

"_Trust me Mako, I will always take care of myself before Pabu. Sometimes," Bolin mumbled under his breath._

Bolin remembered that day better than any other one. Well, besides the day Mako told him what really happened to his parents, which Mako told him when he asked about four years later when he was ten.

"Well Pabu. Now that I thought about that day and how I felt when I found you, I don't really fell all that bad anymore. But we can go to Narook's to eat before we head home? I'm actually kind of hungry for some Water Tribe food. How 'bout you Pabu?"

**Well, did you like it or not? I might upload a one shot about how Mako and Bolin felt after the loss of their parents. I thought it turned out pretty flamin'. What do you think? Review please.**


End file.
